Spike
by Skovko
Summary: Dean thinks she's oozing of confidence and sex from the first second he lays his eyes on her. He's being warned from the beginning about her and that nothing can ever become of them, but he's ready to take what little she'll give. Until he snaps. Every man has his breaking point and she'll bring him to his.
1. Man whore

"Who's that woman with Sasha?" Seth asked.  
"Woman? She looks like a man," Dean snickered. "Like that vampire from Buffy. What was his name? Spike!"  
"Are you threatened by women daring to be themselves?" Roman chuckled.  
"Not threatened. They're interesting," Dean said.  
"Right, interesting," Seth laughed.

All three of them were looking at Sasha and the woman next to her. Dean wasn't wrong. She looked like a female version of Spike. Her hair was short, bleached and slicked back like the character. She even wore black jeans, a black tee and a black leather coat to complete the look.

"She's kinda hot," Dean said.  
"Kinda?" Roman laughed. "You're drooling, uce."  
"I'm with Dean. She's oozing of confidence and that's hot on its own," Seth said.  
"Confidence and sex," Dean said.  
"Oh wait, they're coming over," Seth said.

Sasha and the mysterious woman made their way over to them.

"Hi guys," Sasha said.  
"Hi Sasha," Dean look from one woman to the other. "And hi Spike."  
"Hi Buffy," she countered.  
"Buffy? Please! I look nothing like her. Seth's more the female looking one," he said.  
"You're right, she's way prettier than you," she countered him again. "And so is Seth."  
"Christine!" Sasha raised her voice.

The three men looked at her. So female Spike did come with a female name.

"Christine?" Roman asked.  
"Christine Banks," she introduced herself.  
"Banks?" Seth looked at Sasha.  
"She's my cousin," Sasha said. "Now if you guys will excuse us, I need to get her to work."  
"Work?" Dean asked.  
"Catering," Christine answered. "So if you're not nice to me, I might poison you."  
"Christine!" Sasha raised her voice for the second time. "That's not funny."  
"I didn't say it was a joke," Christine said.

Sasha grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged her far enough away for no one to hear them.

"You can't do shit like that here. These are my coworkers and friends," she scolded.  
"Relax, Sasha. I was just messing around," Christine said.  
"I know how you are, but they don't, so please keep it under wraps. And please, for the love of all holy, don't fucking mess with any of them," Sasha said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Christine asked.  
"You know damn well what that's supposed to mean!" Sasha hissed. "Now get to catering and get rid of that stupid coat before Vince sees you."

Christine walked away while Sasha made her way back to the three men.

"Sorry about that," she said.  
"Cousin, huh?" Roman asked. "How did that ever happen? She's white. Is she adopted?"  
"Her mom was pregnant when she met my uncle. He chose them both. He loved Christine as his own. She really was daddy's little girl. She was heartbroken when he passed away ten years ago," she said.  
"Is he the one that died of cancer?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Sasha looked sad for a brief second. "Anyway, that was a decade ago. Christine is... well... Christine. Don't let her run all over you. She will if you let her."  
"You don't sound like you love your own cousin," Dean chuckled.  
"I love her to death. Like her is another question. Not always," Sasha said.

Around half an hour later the three men walked into catering. Christine was putting down a tray of mashed potatoes on the table while talking to Alexa who was standing next to her. Dean walked up to the two women.

"Alexa," he smiled. "And Spike."  
"What's up, Buffy?" She asked.

Alexa giggled lightly next to them.

"So the guys and I were wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight?" He asked.  
"You were all wondering? Or you were wondering?" She asked.  
"All of us," he assured her. "I was just the only one with balls to actually ask."  
"You gotta come. Several of us are going," Alexa said with a bright smile.  
"How can I say no to that smile?" Christine chuckled.

Since the men were closing the show with the main event, they were the last to make it to the bar that night. Christine and Alexa already sat side by side at a table with some of the others, and they seemed to be getting to know each other well. The men bought a round of beer for them all before walking over to the table and making their presence known.

"She hasn't tried to kill you yet?" Roman asked.  
"Why would I do that?" Christine asked.  
"You were the one talking about poison earlier," Seth reminded her.  
"Yeah, poisoning you three. Not the beautiful one here," she nodded her head towards Alexa.  
"Christine!" Alexa giggled.  
"What? You must have looked in a mirror before," Christine said.

Alexa blushed and looked down. It was weird to see Alexa blush. They had never seen that before. Christine only smirked as if she had won a special prize.

"This is weird," Seth mumbled.

An hour passed where everyone around the table talked and had a good time. It was clear that something was up with Alexa and Christine but no one really knew what. Dean stood up, walked around the table and placed a hand on Alexa's shoulder.

"Alexa, take a hike," he said.  
"What?" She looked up at him.  
"I wanna talk to Spike," he said.  
"Dude, you can't just..." Christine started.  
"No, it's fine," Alexa sighed. "I need to pee anyway."

She stood up from the chair and had barely taken two steps away before Dean sat down. Christine followed Alexa's movement as she walked out in the back to the toilets. Dean spent the few seconds watching her. Her eyes were pale blue and matched the bleached hair and black clothes well.

"So, what's up?" He asked before taking a sip of his beer.  
"Dude!" She stared at him. "Don't fucking cockblock me."  
"Cockblock?" Dean almost spat out his beer. "Are you into women?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Shit, sorry, I didn't know," he scratched his head. "You know Alexa has a fiance, right?"  
"Well, he's not here, is he?" She asked as she looked passed him. "Now if you'll excuse me. My woman's back."

He watched as she stood up and walked over to Alexa. Alexa blushed again while her eyes glistened like none of the men had ever seen before. Like a kid on Christmas eve. Christine leaned in and whispered something in Alexa's ear which made the other woman giggle and nod. Christine looked over at Dean and winked. He gave her a smile back before watching the two women leave the bar together.

"What just happened?" Roman asked.  
"Alexa's about to cheat on Buddy," Dean answered.  
"With Christine?" Seth asked.  
"Yup," Dean answered. "Apparently female Spike is just as big a man whore as vampire Spike."

 **A/N:**  
 **No, this is not gonna be a femslash story. Don't worry. Not that there's anything wrong with those types of stories but most of you know that's not really my thing to write.**  
 **Once again, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favourites and reviews my work. Thanks for all the smiles you're giving me.**


	2. Silent hill, part 1

Dean was sitting in the little restaurant that belonged to the hotel. His plate still had some hash browns and grapes left that he still hadn't eaten. He was in the middle of sipping on his coffee when someone dumped down on the chair across from him. Fingers reached across and snatched a handful of grapes. He followed the fingers back and up to her face.

"Sure, Spike, go ahead and help yourself to my food," he said.  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Are you cranky this morning?"  
"I'm always cranky in the morning," he said.

She chewed a few grapes and then rubbed her jaw.

"My jaw is fucking sore," she said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Alexa happened," she smirked. "I'm quite the giver when I have a woman on my hands who's never been with another woman before. I wanna make sure they'll always remember their first time."

She winked at him and normally he would have grinned back and wanted details. It just didn't sit right with him.

"Buddy?" He asked.  
"He knew, Dean," she sighed. "I might be many things but I'm not a homewrecker. I took her to my room, I ate her sweet pussy until she couldn't take it no more and then I sent her back to him."

The grin finally appeared on his face. If Buddy was cool with it, he had no problems with it either.

"That's why I actually prefer taken people. They don't expect anything but sex. They might come back around for more but they always leave again right after," she said.  
"What's in it for you?" He asked.  
"Sex!" She grinned. "Lots and lots of sex. I don't do relationships, and from what I hear, neither do you."  
"Don't believe everything you hear," he said.  
"Wait, what?" She asked. "There's actually someone in your life?"  
"Not right now and I sure as hell fuck way more women than I care to even keep count of. But sometimes, you know. Sometimes a special one slips through the cracks," he said. "Come on, you know what it's like."  
"No, I don't know. I'll never understand the need for being close to someone. You're just gonna set yourself up for hurt and failure. Not worth it," she said.  
"Auch!" He said. "It sounds like there's some story behind those words."  
"Nope," she said.

He wondered if this had something to do with her dead father. He doubted it but the thought was still there. Sasha had said it was ten years ago.

"How old are you?" He asked.  
"28," she answered.

So she had been 18 when she lost him. A vulnerable age where most people still balanced between being a child and being an adult. He didn't wanna dive further into it but it was like she read his mind.

"I was 18," she said.  
"I know," he managed to smile.  
"It was ten years ago. I'll always miss him but I'm not crying over the loss anymore," she said.  
"I didn't think you were," he said. "Do you wanna hang out with me today? Us, I mean. Me and the guys."  
"And do what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Play video games? Seth always travels with his playstation," he answered.  
"How about we run out for coffee for everyone first. Like real, decent coffee and not the shit they serve here?" He asked.  
"It is really bad," he chuckled and looked at his half finished coffee. "Yeah, let's do that."

Seth and Roman stared as the door opened and Dean walked in along with Christine. Both of them were carrying two cups of coffee each.

"Who's the cinnamon latte for?" She asked.  
"Uh, that'll be me," Seth grabbed the cup. "Ah, smells heavenly. Thanks."  
"You're welcome," she said.

Dean handed one of his cups to Roman and then sat down on the bed.

"So what do you wanna play?" He asked.  
"What have you got?" She asked.

He pointed at a small bag and she opened it to look at the games Seth had dragged along.

"Silent Hill?" She grinned. "Wicked."  
"I don't like scary movies," Dean complained.  
"Good thing it isn't a movie then," she winked. "I'm sure Seth or Roman will hold your hand if you get too scared. Now watch the pro in action."

The hours flew by. Roman had common sense to order room service for lunch. All in all Christine was a very sweet and funny woman that they all enjoyed spending time with.

"Ah shit! Time," she looked at her phone. "Gotta get to the arena to make sure you all will be fed tonight."  
"Do you wanna travel with us?" Dean blurted out.  
"The arena's just across the street," she said.  
"I mean in general. We got room for one more in the car," he said.  
"We're going home tonight," she said.  
"I know," he chuckled. "I mean next time on the road."  
"Don't try and force her," Roman said.  
"I'm not," Dean said.  
"Sure," she smiled. "I love Sasha but traveling with her and Bayley is killing me. They always talk about all this girly shit and their feelings, and they don't stop for enough coffee breaks."  
"Oh, the horror!" Seth pretended to look shocked.  
"I know! How am I supposed to function without coffee?" She winked. "I'll see you guys later."  
"Wait!" Dean stood up. "Your number?"

He handed her his phone and she quickly put her number into it and handed it back to him. With a smile on her face she left their room, and for a second no one spoke until Roman cleared his throat.

"You know nothing can happen," he said.  
"I know," Dean said.  
"She's into women," Roman continued.  
"I know, Roman!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Which is why this is gonna be perfect. Seth has female friends. Why can't I?"  
"Because you're you," Seth said.  
"Meaning?" Dean asked.  
"You fuck anything female," Seth chuckled.  
"I do not!" Dean chuckled too. "I don't even have to try anything with her. I can be myself and she won't care. I bet you she won't even raise an eyebrow if I choose to shit with the door open."  
"Dean!" Roman laughed. "Don't shit with the door open. We don't even want that."


	3. Silent hill, part 2

The plane was landing and Sasha let out a loud sigh.

"What?" Christine asked. "You've been moody for the entire trip. Fess up now or stop sulking."  
"I just don't like it," Sasha said.  
"What? Me riding with the guys instead of you?" Christine asked.  
"Yes," Sasha answered. "Don't play with them."  
"I'm not. If anything, they're playing with me," Christine said.  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Sasha sounded angry.  
"Video games. I told you that already," Christine grinned. "Stop worrying, little cousin."

Dean was waiting at the airport. Christine had given him her number before they parted a few days earlier and he hadn't wasted time when it came to keeping in touch with her. After all, she would be driving with them from now on so he thought the right thing would be to pick her up. He looked around nervously, not wanting any fans to notice him. Someone jumped up on his back and almost strangled him with her arms.

"Guess who!" She giggled.  
"Spike!" He chuckled. "Get down."  
"Or carry me out of here. And pick up my bag," she said.  
"I thought your cousin was the boss," he said.  
"You're no fun," she pouted.

She jumped down again, picked up her bag from the ground and smiled at him.

"Which way?" She asked.  
"This way," he started walking.  
"I got a surprise for you tonight," she said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"You'll see," she winked.

Her bag stayed in the rental along with the three men's bags. They were doing a show and then driving straight to the next town where they had booked hotel rooms. As always the men shared a room while she had her own.

"I'm gonna go shower and then I'll be up in your room," she said.  
"Who invited you?" Seth chuckled.  
"I did," she said. "Order something to eat, will you?"

Knocking sounded on their door around half an hour later. She was still in black jeans and a black tee as always but her hair was damp from her shower and not slicked back as usual. It gave her a complete different look.

"Wow," Dean chuckled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You actually look like a woman," he stuck out his tongue.  
"Don't even try to flirt. We both know you would fuck me no matter how my hair looks if you had the chance," she said.  
"True," he laughed. "So what's my surprise?"

She held up the movie Silent Hill.

"A horror movie?" He asked. "What a horrible surprise."  
"We played the game so now we're watching the movie. Just the first one," she said.  
"I don't care. I told you I don't like horror movies," he said.  
"It's three against one," she said.  
"No, it's not!" He raised his voice.  
"Yes, it is," Roman grinned from his bed.  
"You suck, Roman!" Dean complained. "Fine, but don't you fucking laugh when I hide behind a pillow."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," she said.

She climbed up to lie next to him on the bed, settled on his left arm and chest and pressed play on the remote. He looked down at her briefly, wondering if he had ever had a woman in his bed without expecting sex. He couldn't recall any woman ever being this close to him without him getting them naked, and she was cuddling with him of all things.

"Hey Dean!" Roman gently shook him awake.  
"What?" Dean mumbled as he opened his eyes.  
"The movie's over," Roman said. "What do you wanna do about her?"

Dean looked down to see Christine was sound asleep in his arms. It actually felt good to hold someone without any plans of fucking their brains out.

"Let her sleep," he said.  
"Are you sure?" Seth asked from his bed.  
"Yeah, I'm an adult. I can share a bed with a woman without touching her," Dean answered.  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Seth snickered.  
"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep," Dean said.

Dean woke up to the weirdest feeling. Hot breath was hitting his cheek and something wet and tickling was touching the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes to see Christine having a blast licking the tip of his nose.

"What the fuck?" He grabbed her in a headlock. "Did you just lick my nose? Say you're sorry!"  
"Dean!" She tried to escape.  
"Say you're sorry!" He laughed loudly.  
"I'm sorry!" She yelled.  
"Now tap!" He yelled back.

She tapped wildly at his chest and he let go with a victorious smirk.

"I'm the man!" He proclaimed.  
"You're a lousy man," she laughed.  
"Don't make me put you in another headlock," he threatened.

She jumped out of bed before he could get his hands on her again. He watched her short, bleached hair being an unruly mess. He felt the urge to run his fingers through it. He pulled the covers further up his body when he realized a certain part of his body was responding to seeing her like that.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast?" She asked.  
"Gym," Seth popped his head up on his elbow. "We agreed on going to the gym this morning."  
"It's cool," she said. "I'm gonna head out on my own. I'll see you guys tonight. It's not a long drive to the next town. How about we go out for a drink tonight?"  
"Just a drink?" Roman smirked.  
"Drinks and pussy!" She grinned. "If any of you are lucky. I can score any day."  
"Rub it in, will you?" Seth pouted.  
"Poor Seth," she mocked. "I'm sure there's a ring rat even for you."  
"I don't want a ring rat," he said.  
"Tough shit," she laughed. "See you."

She walked out of the room and Dean sighed loudly as he dared to move the covers again. Roman and Seth would never question morning wood. As men themselves, they knew the hassle of having a dick in the morning sometimes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said.  
"Before the gym?" Seth asked.  
"I'll shower after too," Dean said.  
"Just go masturbate. We don't care," Roman laughed.  
"I was trying to be a gentleman about it," Dean said.


	4. No promises

Two weeks quickly rolled by. Everyone knew who Christine Banks was and that she was actually a pretty good chef. Everyone also knew that she ran with The Shield behind the scenes. Most people were surprised that none of them had actually tried getting their hooks into her yet. It wasn't like any of them not to try and get first dibs on fresh meat.

"Sasha, your cousin is something else," Dean chuckled.

He had come up behind her as she stood alone in the arena, watching the ring ropes being checked.

"What do you mean?" She turned and looked at him.  
"First it was Alexa, then it was this redhead she picked up in a bar, and now she's talking about Becky and Paige at the next PPV," he said.  
"Of course she is," she sighed. "And you?"  
"What about me?" He asked.  
"Have you fucked her yet? Or has Seth or Roman?" She asked.  
"Sasha," he looked at her puzzled. "Hasn't she come out to you yet?"  
"Come out? What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked around to make sure no one was close. He didn't think it was a secret. Christine had seemed pretty open about it that first night.

"She's gay," he said.

To his surprise she threw out a mocking laughter.

"Is that what she told you?" She laughed. "Oh Dean! And you believed her? I guess she did keep her word when she said she wouldn't mess with you."  
"Mess with us?" He asked.  
"Or maybe this is her messing with you. Fucking hell, this shit is too funny," she laughed.  
"I'm glad you think so since I'm completely missing the point," he said.  
"She's not gay," she said. "She fucks anything that moves, male or female."

He was angry. He wasn't sure why but he was angry. Christine had lied to him, to all of them, and he wanted answers. He marched straight to catering, managing to keep his feelings in check.

"Spike!" He walked over to her. "We're still on for tonight, right?"  
"Sure thing, Buffy," she winked.  
"Come by our room and pick us up?" He asked.  
"Like I already agreed to," she answered. "What's wrong, Dean? You look like something's bothering you."  
"Nothing," he put on a smile. "I'll see you later.

He didn't keep it a secret to Roman and Seth. They too were confused about the lie. They knew it wouldn't be fair to corner her for answers so they agreed to go out on their own so that Dean could be alone with her and ask why she felt like playing them like that. He felt kind of nervous when she knocked on the door that night.

"Hey, come in," he said.

She walked in and looked around.

"Where's Roman and Seth?" She asked.  
"They already went out," he answered.  
"Did I scare them away?" She joked.  
"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.  
"Lie about what?" She asked.  
"About being gay," he answered.

She gave him a toothy grin in response and shook her head.

"I didn't lie. You asked if I was into women," she said.  
"And you said yes," he said. "Hell, I watched you leave with two already."  
"Because I am. You didn't ask if I was into men too," she said. "Which I also am."

He couldn't call her out on that. Technically she was right. She had answered his question and she hadn't lied.

"What's the real problem here, Dean?" She asked.  
"I... Ehm..." He cleared his throat.  
"Do you wanna fuck me? Is that it?" She asked.

He knew he should say no but he couldn't. He had dreamed about fucking her ever since he spotted her the first day standing next to Sasha. Getting to know her had only made the fantasy stronger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Sasha asked me not to mess with you three so I didn't," she answered.  
"Do you always do what she says?" He asked.  
"You're her friends. She didn't want me to hurt you, and I hurt people, Dean. I already told you how I am. I don't do relationships, and I think people usually say that you're not supposed to fuck your friends either. I wouldn't know since I don't really do friends either," she said. "And I kinda consider you three my friends now."  
"You're still talking with Alexa. That whole friends thing doesn't count when it comes to you," he said.

She smiled and walked up to him, running her hands up his shirt.

"Do you wanna fuck me, Dean?" She asked.  
"Yes," he admitted.  
"Just sex, no promise of anything more, back to being friends tomorrow. Can you do that?" She asked.  
"Please!" He grinned. "Just knowing I don't have to go out of my way to ignore you or chase you away makes it so much better."  
"Well then," she took a step backwards. "Fuck me then."

She started undressing and nodded at him to make him do the same. He quickly got out of his clothes too, stroking his dick while walking towards her. He grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Enough!" She pulled away. "Don't prolong it. Fuck me."

He would never learn to understand women. The ones he wanted a quick fuck from usually wanted a lot of kissing and foreplay. Now he was with someone he actually wanted to stay for a bit longer, and she wanted to fuck right away without any foreplay. He watched as she climbed up on the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees.

"Better fuck me real good," she said.  
"Just you wait," he grinned.  
"And hard," she added.  
"With pleasure," he said.

He climbed up behind her, placed his dick at her entrance and thrust forward, burying himself balls deep inside her with the first move. She moved forward with a loud moan and he grabbed her hips to keep her in place. She wanted it hard, she would get it hard. Her moans and screams were almost divine, and he gave her all he had. Her upper body collapsed down on the bed as she cried out. Her walls clenched him tightly and he released himself inside her.

"Was that good enough for you?" He chuckled as he pulled out.  
"Aha," she tumbled out of bed with a naughty smile. "That was fucking awesome."

She moved to the bathroom to clean herself up. He had put his briefs back on but sat on the bed waiting for her. She came back out and got dressed in almost record time.

"Since we're not going out after all, I'm just gonna head back to my room," she said.  
"Really?" He chuckled.  
"Roman and Seth are coming back at some point and I don't wanna be here for that. Open a window. It fucking stinks in here now," she said.  
"I feel kinda used here," he said.

She chuckled and walked over to him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in between his legs.

"I thought we agreed," she said.  
"We do," he looked up at her. "I was just expecting a goodbye kiss."  
"Really? Do you want me to be a sweetheart to you like I am to the women?" She asked.  
"Yes, please," he answered.

She moved out of his legs, sat down next to him and clapped her thighs.

"Climb up then," she said.  
"What?" He laughed.  
"If you want to cuddle and kiss like the women, then you're gonna be on my lap," she said.  
"Don't think I won't," he said.  
"Still waiting," she said.

He wasn't gonna let her win that round so he climbed up on her lap. She hooked an arm around his waist and placed a hand on his cheek. It felt weird being in that position. He wanted her on his lap. She gently pulled his head down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"This was fun, baby doll," she said.  
"Baby doll!" He snorted in laughter. "Okay, enough of this shit."

He pushed her down on her back, leaned over her and grabbed her wrists. He moved them above her head so he could hold them with one hand while he grabbed her chin with the other.

"We're saying goodbye my way," he said.

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing the life out of her. She kissed him back just as eagerly. He finally broke the kiss and lifted his head with a smirk.

"See," he said. "Not as bad as you thought, huh?"  
"You're an idiot," she laughed. "Now get off me."

He rolled off her, landed on his side and popped his head up on his elbow. He kept the smirk on his face as he watched her get out of bed and leave the room. Once the door closed, he sighed and moved over to open the window. She was right. It really stank of sex in there and he didn't want Seth and Roman to catch on. At least not yet. He wasn't one to keep his conquerings a secret but he felt he had to this time.

"So?" Roman asked once they returned.  
"She's not gay," Dean said. "She's bi."  
"Why did she lie then?" Seth asked.  
"She didn't. I jumped to conclusions. I asked the wrong question and she gave the right answer. Just a stupid misunderstanding," Dean said.  
"Not that it matters if she's gay, bi or straight," Roman stretched his body. "She's still our friend."


	5. Friends with benefits

Dean was amazed at how easy it was to be around her after they slept together. She kept true to her word and didn't treat him any different. She was his friend and nothing else. A friend he had fucked, and when he was honest with himself he would love to fuck her again, but nothing but a friend.

Roman and Seth didn't catch on. Of course not with both Dean and Christine acting like they always did. They kept traveling together and spending their days together. For some reason she occupied Dean's mind more and more, especially on his two days home from the road. He couldn't stop the grin from forming when he picked her up at the airport again.

"What's with the smile?" She asked. "Oh, I know. You got laid when you were home. Who was she? Was she good?"  
"You sound jealous," he chuckled.  
"Show me a picture of her and I'll tell you if I'm jealous or not that you got to fuck her and I didn't," she said.  
"That's not what I meant," he mumbled.

He couldn't tell her about the feelings he was beginning to have. Honestly, they had been there the entire time but they were surfacing more and more no matter how much he tried to keep them down. She had been honest. Just sex, no relationship. He had to accept that.

The first night went fine. A quick house show and then on the road to the next town. As always she sat in the back seat with Roman. Dean kept glancing over his shoulder, watching her smile while playing on her phone. It would look weird if he asked Roman to swap places all of the sudden. They always sat in the same spots.

"We're here," Seth said.  
"Fuck, I'm tired," Roman said. "At least we're here for a couple of nights."  
"Do you wanna go out tomorrow night then?" She asked.  
"Sure," Dean answered.

They all found themselves in a bar the next night. A few of the others, Baron, Finn and Drew, had gone with them. Dean sat next to her but she seemed to be focused on the other three men. Baron in particular. Dean felt jealous. He knew he wasn't supposed to. She hadn't even done anything. He still moved his hand to her thigh and squeezed it.

"What?" She laughed.  
"Baron? Really?" He asked.  
"Who's sounding jealous now?" She smirked.  
"That's okay. I don't wanna fuck him," he chuckled.  
"Could have fooled me," she said.  
"It's just that he doesn't have the best track record with women," he said.  
"Perfect!" She grinned.  
"I'm scared he might hurt you. I've heard he's done certain things," he said.  
"Don't worry about it," she tapped his cheek lightly. "No one does BDSM on a one night stand. There might be a bit of biting, scratching and even choking if you're lucky, but no one pulls out the heavy guns right away. That requires trust and I don't trust anybody."

He sighed but didn't move his hand from her thigh. He didn't even think about it. He just started stroking her inner thigh through her jeans. It felt normal and right to him.

"Dean," she looked at him. "You're kinda turning me on here."  
"Really?" He grinned. "What are you gonna do about it, Spike?"  
"Fuck you on the table?" She whispered and laughed.  
"I would if it wouldn't get us kicked out of here," he laughed back. "I'm still not done with my beer."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. Even though it was done in a fun spirit, he still felt kind of hurt. He swallowed the rest of his beer and went to the bathroom. He needed a few minutes to gather himself. He had known from the beginning this was the deal with her. He couldn't stake any claim on her. He washed his hands and looked in the mirror as the door opened behind him. Baron of all people walked in.

"Hi Dean," he smiled. "Just gonna empty my bladder and then I'm leaving."  
"This early?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not leaving alone," Baron winked. "Christine gave me a great offer and I gotta say it's been a while since I've been with anybody, so why the fuck not? She's waiting for me outside as we speak."

Dean nodded and kept his cool as he left the bathroom. As soon as he was out of there, he stormed outside. She stood with her leather coat on, moving up and down on her tip toes, trying to keep warm in the cool night.

"Spike!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her with him.  
"Dean!" She laughed. "What's this all about?"

He pulled her in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Dean?" She asked. "What's going on?"  
"I wasn't kidding about Baron. I've heard things. Things that worry me," he lied.  
"Like?" She asked.  
"If you want somebody to fuck you, how about me again? You know I can make you cum good, and the same deal still stands," he said.  
"Dean," she sighed.  
"No, I'm serious. This isn't me wanting more. Well, I wanna get laid but that's it. And also, Baron? Come on, Spike. You got better taste than that," he said.  
"I don't got any taste. I fuck everything," she laughed. "Fine, Dean, let's go."

It was a quick walk back to the hotel. He pulled her in on the stairs, kissing and touching her as they walked upwards to the first floor. He pushed her through the door and out in the hall.

"No, your room," she said.  
"Who gives a fuck?" He asked.  
"I like doing the walk of shame afterwards," she said.  
"In other words, you don't want me to stay the night, right?" He looked at her.  
"Right," she nodded.  
"Don't worry, I'll leave. It's just sex," he said.

She smirked and found her key card. Three minutes later they were both naked inside her room. She climbed up on the bed but he grabbed her waist and swung her down on her back. Before she could react, he was on top of her.

"Dean!" She whined. "I want it hard!"  
"I'll fuck you hard like this," he promised.  
"But I want..." She started.  
"I wanna look at you," he said.  
"Then let me be on top," she said.  
"No, I'm running this show tonight," he said.

He laced their fingers together and held her down as he thrust into her. He could fuck hard in any position, and he did, but that was not the deal here. He really wanted to see her. He wanted to have her under him, submitting to him, not able to get away from him. Even if it was only for a short period of time. She closed her eyes as she was getting close. He sped up as much as he could, gritting his teeth to keep himself from cumming before her.

"Come on!" He growled. "Come on, Spike! Fucking cum!"

His lips felt dry as he watched her fall apart and felt how she squeezed him. She was crying and shaking, moaning in pleasure, all because of him. He felt proud for a moment as he came too and collapsed on top of her.

"Damn!" He muttered and kissed her neck.  
"You're heavy," she said.  
"I know," he said. "Good luck getting rid of me."  
"You promised to leave," she said.

He felt her struggle to get free and he quickly raised his head.

"Hey, easy. I'm leaving. Just give me a minute to catch my breath," he said.

He felt hurt. Even though he had agreed to her terms, he still felt hurt that she didn't want him to stay. He didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down and kissed her, using his momentum of being on top and in charge. She kissed him back, a kiss that made him feel so much, and it confused him. He kissed down her neck and up to her ear.

"I'm not a bad man," he said.  
"I know," she said. "No one's tried to tell me otherwise if you're worried."  
"No, I mean..." He sighed and raised his head. "Would you consider making this more permanent?"  
"Dean, we agreed," she said.  
"I'm not talking about a relationship but you gotta admit we set each other on fire when we fuck," he gave her a little, naughty smile. "So how about we casually fuck each other more often?"  
"Friends with benefits?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, friends with benefits."  
"I suppose we can try," she said. "Now get off me, big man."  
"You're not complaining about my size when I fuck you," he chuckled.

He pecked her lips and moved away from her. He took his time getting dressed, trying to prolong his time inside her room.

"No one can know," she said. "Not Roman or Seth or even Sasha."  
"I won't tell anyone," he said. "Now come here."

He pulled her close to kiss her goodbye while his hands traveled down to squeeze her ass.

"Dean!" She gasped. "You're gonna make me horny again."  
"Keep that thought till next time," he rasped in her ear. "I'm gonna eat your pussy tomorrow night, even if I have to tie you to the bed to get my way."

He slapped her ass and backed away with a smirk on his face.

"Sweet dreams, Spike," he said.  
"Idiot!" She giggled.


	6. Something has changed

"I don't wanna go," he said.  
"Dean," she giggled.  
"Feels too good here," he said.

He had his head on her stomach and his arm around her waist. They had gone for a quickie before they needed to go out with Seth and Roman. How those two still hadn't put the pieces together was beyond Dean. For a month he had been sneaking around with her and they just thought he had started going for extra runs.

"Can't we just stay here, baby?" He asked.

He tilted his head enough to give her puppy eyes, a look that usually worked on most women. They didn't work on her though. The look she got in her eyes was something he hadn't seen before.

"Are you okay?" He raised his head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she pushed him away. "We really need to go. We promised."  
"Fine!" He sighed. "But you owe me a longer round later."  
"I don't owe you shit!" She hissed.

For a second they stared at each other. He felt dread inside. Somehow something had changed within a second and he wasn't sure what or why. She softened the look on her face and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm a bit cranky. My period's coming up," she said.  
"PMS monster," he joked.  
"You don't know half of it," she said.

15 minutes later they were back in his room where Roman and Seth were waiting.

"Look who I ran into in the elevator," he said.  
"Good, so we're all here. Party on!" Roman said.

They went to a bar she had found. It was just the four of them this night. She had done some research and found a place that played rock and metal.

"I thought with the bleached, short hair that you were into techno," Seth said.  
"No, metal is my scene," she said.  
"What are your favourite bands?" He asked.  
"Parkway Drive, A Day To Remember, Metallica," she answered.  
"I'm in love," he joked. "Those are my favourites too."  
"Really?" She asked.  
"I feel a date coming up," Roman chuckled.  
"I don't date," she said. "But we can go to a concert together. Just name the day."

Dean mumbled something about getting drinks and left the table.

"What's up with him tonight?" Roman asked.  
"Beats me," Seth answered.  
"Don't look at me. He's your boy," she said.

Dean returned a few minutes later with three beers and a double whiskey for himself.

"I thought you were done with the hard stuff," Roman said.  
"You got a problem with it?" Dean stared at Roman.  
"Not a problem. You just said..." Roman said.  
"Well, I changed my mind!" Dean bit him off.

He leaned back in his chair and enjoyed his whiskey. He knew he was acting like a jackass without any reason but something had gone wrong fast and he wasn't sure what. Christine wasn't even looking at him. She was too busy discussing music with Seth.

"I'm so fucking jealous that you've actually seen Parkway Drive live," she said.  
"I'll take you next time," he said.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I promise," he answered.

Were they flirting? It felt like flirting to Dean although he knew she wasn't the flirting type. She was straight on forward, asking people if they wanted to fuck or not. Seth on the other hand liked to flirt.

"Hi guys," someone said.

They looked up to see Sasha and Bayley standing there.

"Mind if we join you?" Sasha asked.  
"Of course not," Seth answered.

This was good and bad to Dean. Good because they might steal Seth's attention away from Christine. Bad because she would not start looking at him again now that they were there.

"How are things these days, cousin? I hardly see you anymore," Sasha said.  
"They're good. I like the job," Christine answered.  
"How long are you planning on staying around this time?" Sasha asked.  
"I don't know," Christine shrugged.  
"You're not one for keeping a job?" Roman asked.  
"Not really. I mean, I try," Christine said. "But I always fuck it up somehow."  
"Not like you need to work anyway," Sasha said. "I often wonder why you do."  
"I like to feel normal sometimes," Christine stuck out her tongue.

She emptied her beer and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. There wasn't much lady-like behaviour over her but that was one of the things that had attracted Dean to her in the first place.

"I'm gonna go take a piss," she said.

As soon as she was gone, Dean looked at Sasha.

"What do you mean, she doesn't have to work?" He asked.  
"She inherited a great fortune from my uncle. Like I said, he treated her like his own. He even adopted her when she was born. He loved her so much," she answered.  
"So maybe she just wants to work like everyone else," he said.  
"She didn't at first. It was like she changed from day to day. She cut off her hair and became what you know and she started jumping from job to job. She's restless," she said.

Christine came back out from the bathroom and walked up to the counter. She returned to the table with six shots. She handed them out and knocked her own down without sitting down.

"I'm gonna call it the night," she said.  
"Me too," Dean said.  
"No, stay!" She gave him a hard look.  
"You're not my mom!" He stared back.  
"Mom, the kids are fighting," Bayley joked.

Dean and Christine looked at her and somehow managed to smile.

"Sorry, alcohol," Christine said. "Sure, we can walk back together."  
"See you," Roman said.

None of them spoke on the way back. Indeed something had changed. Dean had no idea what to say and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind when they were inside the elevator of the hotel.

"What's your real hair colour?" He asked.  
"Blonde. A darker blonde. I just decided to bleach the shit out of it," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I felt like it," she shrugged.

The door opened and he followed behind her to her door. She unlocked it and turned around.

"Goodnight Dean," she said.  
"What? You're not gonna let me in?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Why do you need a reason? No means no," she answered.  
"I know, but earlier..." He started.  
"Earlier I fucked you. That should be enough," she said.  
"Come on, Spike," he put on his boyish smile that usually worked.  
"My period started. That's why I needed to leave the bar so fast," she said.  
"You're lying," he said.  
"Am I?" She stared at him.

He sighed and shook his head. She was right. No meant no and he had no right trying to pressure her.

"Goodnight," he said. "You got my number if you need to talk."  
"I'm fine," she said. "Goodnight."

She closed the door and he walked back to the elevator and rode up to his floor. Once inside his own room, he sat down on the bed, trying to figure out where he had messed up. He ran it through his mind, how he had fucked her, how he had been lying on her stomach, how good it had felt to pretend for a few moments that they were actually a couple, the things he had said.

 _"Can't we just stay here, baby?"_

"Fuck!" He muttered. "You fucked up, Dean."


	7. Nuisance

Seth stepped into the hotel lobby next morning. He had gone out as early as possible to get some shopping done. On his way back from the bar the night before, he had passed a shop that sold band merchandise. He couldn't resist. Now moving into the lobby, his eyes landed on Christine that came out from the hotel's restaurant.

"Christine," he smiled as they met by the elevator.  
"Morning Seth," she eyed his bags. "Got anything interesting?"  
"I actually got something for you," he said.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Do you have time to come up to our room?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

He let her into his room two minutes later and looked around.

"I wonder where they are," he said.

He picked up a note left on the table.

"Gone to the gym. Roman," he read out loud. "Oh well, guess it's just the two of us. Wait until you see this."

He dove into one of the bags and pulled out a Parkway Drive t-shirt in her size.

"That's fucking sweet!" She grinned. "Thanks, Seth. Let me try it on."

She pulled off her black tee and he had to swallow hard as she stood there in her black bra. He wasn't blind. She was an attractive woman and her breasts had the perfect size to her body. They looked natural too which was something he really liked. The bra disappeared as she put the band shirt on.

"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Beautiful," he answered. "I mean, in a rockstar type of way."  
"Nice save," she laughed. "Did you like my bra?"  
"It was black," he tried.  
"Seth," she laughed even louder. "It's okay. Be honest. Do you wanna fuck me?"  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"Because I wanna fuck you," she said.

Dean made it back to the hotel with his coffee. Roman had gone to the gym, and he had decided to find some coffee. A double espresso was what he needed. He hadn't slept well that night. He took the elevator up and unlocked the door. The sounds hit him before he had even pushed the door wide open, and he knew what he would find. He still walked in there and watched them for a few seconds. She was on her hands and knees with Seth behind her. It hurt worse than Dean could have ever imagined.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" He asked.  
"Oh my god, Dean!" Seth shouted.

He jumped off the bed and wrapped the sheets around him. Dean had seen him naked before but he had never seen him fuck a woman. Dean wasn't looking at Seth though. He was looking at Christine.

"You just had to do it," Dean repeated.  
"What the hell are you mad about? You knew the deal from the beginning," she said.  
"What could I possibly be mad about? How about you fucking me yesterday and now Seth?" He asked.  
"You what?" Seth stared at her.  
"It's just sex, Dean," she rolled her eyes. "The same with Seth. Just sex and nothing else."

She got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Whore!" Dean growled.  
"At least I know what I am," she got back in her boots. "What are you? You agreed to the terms from the beginning, yet you're lashing out because you apparently didn't get what you wanted. Like a fucking spoiled brat."  
"Whore!" He growled even louder.  
"You don't get to be mad. I was honest from the beginning. You knew the deal. You agreed. If you didn't want it, you could have stopped," she said. "Guess what, Buffy. When it comes to the two of us, you really are the bitch."

He threw his coffee cup into the wall, painting the light blue wall in an ugly brown colour.

"Leave!" He demanded.  
"Dean," Seth tried.  
"You too, Seth! Fucking leave!" Dean shouted.

Seth started to get dressed. She didn't wait for him to finish. Whatever Seth did from here wasn't her problem. She left the room and went down to her own room where she could be alone. Dean had no right. She had a feeling this was coming with him suddenly wanting to stay back and cuddle the night before, and that was why she had been so harsh on him later that night. She had cut him off, ready to cut him out of her life if she had to, and Seth had been there, ready to go for a quick fuck. Anything she wanted in a man. This shouldn't make her feel bad but it did. This was why she usually didn't sleep with the same partner over and over. It only caused problems in the end.

"Fuck you, Dean!" She sneered. "Fuck you, you little nuisance!"

It was clear to everyone that Dean was pissed off that night on RAW. He managed to keep it professional up until he had to punch Seth in the face. The punch he threw was very real and he didn't even look sorry. Seth would live. Nothing was broken and bruises came with the job. And Seth fucking deserved it.


	8. Breaking point

Dean was miserable when he returned to the road. Two days at home alone and she hadn't reached out to him once. He had been fooling himself. She had been honest from the beginning and yet he had allowed himself to slowly start believing that he actually meant something to her.

Roman had called almost on an hourly basis. It came to a point where Dean had to tell him to stop calling. Seth had texted ten times a day but Dean hadn't responded to any of them. Seth didn't deserve to be forgiven even though he technically hadn't done anything wrong. Seth hadn't known that Dean and Christine had been sleeping together.

It was gonna be a hard time on the road this time. They had a 14 days tour that he couldn't escape from. He had done what he could. He had told Roman that they were still friends but he couldn't travel or share rooms with them anymore. Not as long as he was this mad. Roman had understood.

He went from hotel to hotel, from arena to arena, from town to town, and she was constantly there. He watched as she still interacted with Seth and Roman. His anger and jealousy rose for each time he watched her and Seth near each other. Seth had to be fucking her still, even though Roman assured him that they were never alone in their room. It didn't matter. Dean had been able to sneak to her room so Seth probably did the same. Somewhere deep inside he knew that wasn't the case but it didn't stop him from imagining it.

It all came crashing down inside of Dean that Monday night on RAW. He walked into catering and found himself almost alone in there. Almost. The only other person was Christine and she was busy in the kitchen carving some vegetables with a big knife. He walked out to her, watching her back for a second. She was still everything he wanted. He moved in behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Spike," he whispered.

She jumped in surprise and turned around.

"What the fuck, Dean?" She pushed him away. "You scared me. I almost stabbed you."  
"I've been cut worse," he said.  
"Dramaqueen," she said.

He stared at her for a few seconds. Bad words were right there on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to lash out again but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

"Go ahead. Call me a whore. Get it out of your system," she said.  
"I didn't mean it," he sighed. "I..."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Why did you do it?" He asked. "Why Seth? Did you want to hurt me?"

She moved to the sink and washed her hands before reaching for a kitchen towel.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "I warned you, Dean. I hurt people."  
"But why?" He asked.  
"Because you were starting to act weird," she answered. "And Seth is hot. I just wanted sex and he was available."  
"I was available too," he said.  
"You weren't even there," she laughed.  
"Stop laughing!" He growled.  
"Why the fuck does it matter to you who I fuck?" She asked.  
"Because I'm in love with you!" He shouted.

There, he had said it. The cat was out of the bag. He stared at her intensely, waiting for an answer.

"And that is the reason why I fucked Seth," she said.

Not the answer he was hoping for. He would have taken a simple no. He would have accepted if she just didn't feel the same way. But hearing she fucked his self proclaimed little brother because of those feelings, that hurt deeply. The anger inside him rose again.

"I could see it in your eyes that night when you asked if we could stay in my room. I always told you I wanted you to leave afterwards. I don't do relationships, Dean. You knew it, and you chose to ignore it. It's not my fault, and it sure as hell is not my fucking problem either," she said.

He grabbed the big kitchen knife she had been cutting vegetables with. He didn't want to hurt her or even threaten her. He just wanted to scare her.

"What? You're gonna kill me now?" She asked. "Like I said, dramaqueen."  
"How about I kill Seth?" He asked.  
"Really? Do you honestly think I care about him? I don't care about you so why would I care about him? You were both just a willing dick to me," she said.  
"So how about I cut that dick off him?" He asked.

She stepped up into his face.

"Go ahead. Do it. Bring that knife to the ring with you," she taunted. "You ain't got the fucking balls to do it. Your dick might be big but your balls are non existent."  
"Fuck you!" He growled.  
"You already did, and apparently you liked it way more than I did," she smirked.

Seth's music started. Dean spun around in rage and started running. She looked up at the monitor to see Seth had made it down to the ring. Dean's music started right after and she watched in amusement. Her face dropped when he came walking down, still holding the knife in his hand. She hadn't thought for one second he would actually do it.

"No, Dean," she whispered. "Don't do anything stupid."

Dean rolled into the ring and stared Seth down.

"Dean?" Seth took a step backwards. "What are you doing?"  
"Why did you have to touch her, Seth?" Dean asked.

He grabbed Seth's shirt and backed him up against a turnbuckle. Seth held his hands up to show he was no threat while Dean had the knife too close to him for his liking.

"Why, Seth? Why did you have to fuck her? Why couldn't you just have let her be with me?" Dean shouted.  
"I didn't know," Seth tried. "Please, Dean, put down the knife. Let's talk about this."  
"I fucking love her, Seth! Why did you have to screw that up?" Dean shouted.

Tears were falling in a mixture of anger and pain. It was the first time he said out loud that he loved her, and she wasn't even there to hear it. Sure he had told her he was in love with her back in the kitchen but not that he actually loved her.

"Dean," Seth whispered. "Please. Look around. You're in a filled arena. We can still play this up as a storyline. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Because that's all I ever do, isn't it? Something stupid!" Dean spat.

He held on to Seth for another second before finally dropping the knife. The second the knife left his hand, several people grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Seth. He hadn't even heard or felt security move into the ring. He had been too caught up in his anger towards Seth.

"Christine," Roman caught her as she left the arena.  
"How is he?" She asked.  
"Do you even care?" He asked.  
"Roman, not now," she pleaded.  
"Not that you deserve to know but they drove him to the mental hospital. Open ward. They think it's stress and that he had a breakdown because of it," he said. "But we know better, don't we?"  
"I'm gonna fix it," she said.  
"Yeah, right," he chuckled. "How are you planning on doing that?"  
"I'm gonna fix it, Roman," she pushed him away. "I don't care what you or anyone else think. I know I'm the reason for all this mess and I'm gonna fucking fix it, okay?"


	9. Make it right

The good thing about the open ward was the visiting hours. She was there as soon as she was allowed to be. She hadn't slept much that night, mainly because Sasha had been on the phone, screaming at her for messing with her friends, but also because she did care. She just never wanted anyone, let alone Dean, to know.

"I'm here to see Dean Ambrose. He was brought in last night," she said.  
"Follow me," the woman said.

Christine followed the woman down the hall until she stopped and pointed at an open door. Christine nodded her thanks and the woman walked away again. She walked over to the door and looked inside. Dean was lying on a bed, looking up in the ceiling.

"Hi," she said.

His eyes landed on her fast, and it was clear he couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Hi," he said back.

She stepped inside and closed the door.

"You're not allowed to close the door," he said.  
"They can come in here and drag me out then," she said. "You know how stubborn I can be."

He cracked a little smile. It was a small window but she took it. She quickly walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. She took his hand, half expecting him to pull it away from her. Instead he laced his fingers in between hers.

"I wanna apologize," she said.  
"I don't wanna hear it unless you actually mean it," he said.  
"Dean," she sighed. "I really am sorry. I was honest from the beginning, and even though I never want to actually hurt people, that's what I always do. I'm messed up."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She asked.  
"It does to me," he answered.

She looked down at their joined hands. It felt good to touch him again.

"My father," she said.  
"You can talk about him. Death doesn't bother me," he said.  
"My real father," she said.

He sat up slowly and waited for her to go on.

"Sasha doesn't know it but I found him three years ago. I wanted to know where I came from," she said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I was blinded by him and my brother," she said.  
"You have a brother?" He asked.  
"A big brother. Apparently he wanted him but not me. But that doesn't fucking matter," she sighed. "They were super friendly and invited me in, and I sucked it all up like a love sick puppy. I wanted to belong, you know."

She took a deep breath and he gently squeezed her hand.

"They played me, Dean. My own father and brother fucking played me. They quickly found out I had money, and I didn't mind paying for dinners and such. Little did I know that somewhere along the line, my brother had seen my code, and his girlfriend had learned how to copy my hand writing. One day my bank account was empty. It was her on security cameras, pretending to be me. She took out everything. Of course I called and texted and fucking went to their homes but they were all gone. Just like that," she said. "I never mattered."

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

"I just wanted to belong somewhere, and they made me believe they actually loved me," she said.  
"Christine," he kissed the top of her head.  
"They didn't want me," she cried.  
"I want you," he said.  
"So I picked myself up, promised myself to never let anyone come close again, and I jumped from job to job to try and survive. Sasha still thinks I'm loaded. She doesn't know I struggle with paying my bills," she said.  
"So you hurt people because you were hurt," he sighed. "It's not fair. Not to others, not to me and not to yourself."  
"I warned you," she whispered.  
"I'm not one to play by the rules," he said.  
"No shit!" She chuckled sadly. "I wish you were though."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because it fucking sucks to see you in this place," she answered.  
"Do you actually care about me?" He asked.

She pushed out of his arms and dried her eyes.

"I'm gonna fix this, Dean. I'm gonna get you out of here," she said.  
"My career's over no matter what," he said.  
"No, you gotta trust me on this one. I'm gonna make it right again," she said.

She stood up but didn't get to take more than one step before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Hey," his lips landed on hers in a soft kiss. "You didn't answer my question."  
"What question?" She asked.  
"Do you actually care about me?" He asked.

She put on a little, sad smile and pecked his lips. She stood up again, and this time he didn't stop her. She walked over and opened the door. She leaned a hand on the door frame and took a deep breath.

"I don't just care about you, Dean. I'm in love with you too, and I fucking hate feeling this way," she said.

She hurried out of the room before those words sank in. He sat on the bed with a huge grin. That was all he wanted to hear. She was in love with him too. When he got out of this place, he was gonna go straight to her. What happened with Seth didn't matter. They hadn't been a couple so therefore it hadn't been cheating. He didn't care about the past. The future was all that mattered now. He was gonna make her his no matter the fight she might put up.

"Come in!" Stephanie yelled as someone knocked on the door.

She looked up to see Christine walk in with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi Christine, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm so embarrassed, Stephanie," Christine said. "I should have come clean yesterday but I was so fucking embarrassed."  
"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.  
"It's all my fault. It was supposed to be a joke. I didn't think it through," Christine answered.  
"You're not making any sense," Stephanie said.  
"I changed Dean's script," Christine said. "It was a joke. Just a stupid joke. I'm sorry."

She handed the paper to Stephanie who quickly read it through. It looked like one of their professional scripts and it clearly stated that Dean had to bring a knife to the ring and threaten Seth.

"You did this?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm so sorry," Christine cried. "Don't punish Dean. I swapped out his script and left that one with him along with the knife. I didn't think. I'm an idiot."  
"Yes, you are," Stephanie sighed. "You know I have to fire you, right?"  
"I understand. I'll leave right away," Christine said.  
"And you're getting a heavy fine too," Stephanie said.  
"I'll pay," Christine said.

She left the room and Stephanie pulled out her phone to call her husband.

"Hunter?" She asked. "Yeah, a lot of things happened. I need you to go sign out Dean and get him back here."


	10. Damage control

Dean had no idea how she had done it, only that she had come through on her promise of fixing it. Hunter had picked him up an hour later and he had been free to go. Now he stood inside the little room in the arena that was made up as their office for the day. Both Hunter and Stephanie were there.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.  
"Christine told us the truth," Stephanie answered.  
"The truth?" He asked.  
"How she gave you the wrong script," she put the paper down on the table.

He looked down and quickly scanned it. His eyes caught the important words. Knife, Seth, threats, look like a lunatic.

"She thought it would be a funny joke," Stephanie continued.  
"Obviously not," Hunter said.  
"You don't have to worry about her anymore. She's gone," Stephanie said.  
"You fired her?" Dean asked. "You can't fucking fire her."  
"Have you seen what you did last night?" She asked.

She turned her laptop around and pressed play. He watch himself all up in Seth's face, threatening him with the knife. He had never seen Seth look that scared before. That was real fear. He felt extremely guilty.

"We're gonna play it up as a storyline. You snapped on your brother, and now you're locked away somewhere. You'll break out in a couple of weeks and come storming back," she said. "Meanwhile, you got two weeks paid vacation. Go home, Dean. You look tired."

Dean had some damage control to do first. Since it was still early in the day, everyone was back at the hotel. Or at least he hoped so. He hurried up to Seth and Roman's room and knocked on the door. Seth opened and before he could say anything, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorry, Seth," he said. "I'm so fucking sorry."  
"What happened? Talk to me, Dean," Seth said.  
"Talk to us," Roman said.

They talked for almost an hour before Dean moved to his room to pack his things. He then went to Sasha and Bayley's room and knocked.

"Hi Sasha," he said. "I need Christine's address."  
"Why do you still want anything to do with her?" She asked.  
"You can't control who you fall in love with," he said.  
"You must be a sucker for pain," she sighed.

It would have been faster to take a flight but he didn't wanna bother with booking one and handing in the rental somewhere, so he chose to drive all day and all night. He stopped in front of her apartment complex in the early morning hours. He got out of the car just as she opened the door with a couple of packed bags.

"Dean?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"You came through for me," he said.  
"I told you I would," she said.  
"Does Sasha know how this place actually looks?" He looked around. "What a dump."  
"No, I never invited her. She thinks I own a penthouse apartment. And I did at one time," she said.  
"Are you moving out?" He asked.  
"I have to," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.

She sighed and moved a few steps closer to him.

"Because of what I did with the fake script," she said.  
"You didn't do that," he said.  
"You can't prove otherwise," she said.  
"You got fired. Big deal. You can find something else," he said.  
"If only it was that easy. I also got the fine," she said.  
"The fine?" He asked.  
"20 grand," she said.

He whistled in bafflement at the high number. He knew it would have been well deserved if she had actually done what she claimed to have done.

"Do you have the money?" He asked.  
"Of course not. I got what should have been next month's rent in the bank and I'm gonna go earn the rest as quickly as possible," she answered.  
"How?" He asked.

She didn't give him an answer. She only gave him a sad look before starting to walk away. He grabbed her arm, swung her around and pushed her up against his car. Her bags dropped to the ground as she placed her hands on his upper arms.

"How?" He asked again.  
"I'll figure out something," she tried.  
"How?" His tone dropped.  
"How bad can it actually be? I can picture myself somewhere else while it's going on. A lot of women do it," she said lowly.  
"Not my fucking woman!" He sneered.  
"I'm not yours!" She sneered back. "And you already called me a whore so what's the big fucking deal?"

He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her roughly and heatedly.

"You are mine!" He growled. "And I didn't mean it, baby. I was so angry because my heart was breaking."  
"I told you I hurt people," she whispered.  
"Yeah?" He smiled a little. "Better start making it up to me then."  
"How?" She asked.  
"For starters, by letting me pay that stupid fine. You didn't force me out there with that knife. I chose to do that so I'm taking half the blame here," he said.

He kissed her again, more calmly this time but still with as much passion as before.

"And since you're not living here anymore and your bags are already packed, you're coming with me," he said.  
"You can't be serious," she said.  
"But I am," he chuckled. "We're gonna figure out something for you. What do you wanna work with?"  
"I actually liked cooking," she said.  
"Great, I'm gonna help you start your own catering if that's what you want. Or call every chef in Vegas I know. Whatever you wanna do," he said. "As long as it's with me."

He picked up her bags and put them in the trunk. She stood there with a ruminative look on her face. He knew he had just dumped a whole lot of thoughts in her mind, and it was gonna take time to come to terms with them.

"Baby?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna hurt you," she said.  
"And I'm gonna forgive you," he said.  
"Why are you willing to give me another chance?" She asked.  
"Because I love you, and I know you love me too," he said.

She blinked a couple of times and then slowly nodded.

"I do," she said. "I love you, Dean."  
"That's all I need to know right now," he grinned. "So are you coming or not, Spike?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming, Buffy," she grinned back.  
"Enough with that nickname," he said.  
"She's still prettier than you," she said.  
"I know but she doesn't get to fuck you," he said. "And if you ever actually meet her, you bring her home for a threesome."


End file.
